Liquid electrical measurements of sample solutions, which can be performed using dielectric spectroscopy (also can be referred to as dielectric impedance spectroscopy or as impedance spectroscopy) techniques, can be used to determine a broad variety of phenomena from physical and/or chemical processes occurring within sample solutions. Dielectric spectroscopy has historically been used, for example, for protein measurements to compute the dipole moment under varying sample solution conditions. Developments in equipment such as dielectric cells over the past century have greatly enhanced the ability of researchers to access important dielectric properties using dielectric spectroscopy experiments, however, known dielectric cells for broadband dielectric spectroscopy experiments are unable to provide measurements of samples in solution in a desirable fashion due to unfavorable conductivity of the sample solution, unwanted electrode polarization, relatively poor temperature control, electromagnetic frequency limitations, and/or lack of titration capability. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology, and to provide other new and innovative features.